Caleb and Miranda One-shots
by Blacksnow132014
Summary: AU One-shots of Caleb and Miranda and the Original Caleb and Miranda. First story ever. I love this pairing and there really needs to be more stories of these two.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfiction, sorry if its bad. I LOVE Miranda/Caleb, so I decided that I would make a series of oneshots. This IS AU, as will all of them be. Hope you like it and I can probably accept flames. I do NOT accept anyone hating me for the pairing I like, so if I get comments like that, expect them to be deleted. **

_FirstMeeting (Mondern)_

  
"Miranda, WAKE UP!"

Miranda slightly flinched at hearing her foster dad yell. The 13 year old slowly got out of bed and glanced at the mirror. Her long light brown hair was messy and tangled, and her "pajamas" which were really the clothes she wore the day before, jeans and a shapeless tank top, were slightly askew. She put her hair into a messy ponytail and fixed her clothes before walking out of the practically bare room and walking into the kitchen.

She saw John, her foster dad, talking to a lady wearing a suit, her blonde hair in what looked like a very tight bun. Oh god, Miranda thought, she better not be with social services. Even though Miranda hated this foster home, she really didn't want to move again. Miranda glanced out the rv's window and saw her foster mom outside just staring at the lady's car.

"Miranda," the girl looked over at John, who was slightly glaring at her, the lady didn't even notice. "This is Ms. Jenkins, she is from foster care, I want you to go help her with something." Miranda nodded her head slightly and followed the women out of the rv. She passed Mary, her foster mom, on the way out. She heard her mumble "stupid child". That hurt but Miranda chose to ignore it.

Miranda followed Ms Jenkins over to her car and watched her open the trunk. She suddenly got very curious when the lady took out a suitcase and a bookbag. She silently watched as Ms. Jenkins threw the luggage on the ground and opens one of the backseat doors.

"Alright, you can get out now." Ms. Jenkins said with a bored voice.

Miranda watched as a young boy climbed out of the car, his jeans had tears in it, his combat boots were dirty, his shirt had grass stains on it, and he had some dirt on his face as well. She looked at him closer, his hair is long, stopping at his chin, it was also dark, darker than hers anyway. He had a scar on his forehead, she noticed. He had bags under his brown eyes. He was definately taller than her, he must have been 2 years older than her!

The boy glanced at her and then looked down.

"Excuse me young lady, can you grab his bags for me and bring them in your home please?" _Home_, yeah right. Miranda nodded silently and grabbed the suitcase and the bookbag, she swung it over her shoulder before following behind the two. When she walked inside, she saw John and Mary whispering to each other while glancing at the boy every once and awhile.

Miranda watched as her foster parents stare land on her, they glared slightly, Ms. Jenkins still hadn't noticed. "_Miranda_," She tensed slightly at Mary's tone. She watched as her foster mom faked a loving smile and said, "Take this young man's belongings to your room _please_." Miranda heard what was not said, _or you won't eat for a whole week_. She just nodded and trudged to her room, the weight of the boys things slightly over-weighing her. She set them down on the floor, then walked back into the kitchen, where she saw John writing on a piece of paper, then handing it to Mary, and watched her sign the paper also.

Miranda watched as take the paper, pat the boy on the shoulder tensely, then walk out of the rv, her heals clicking with each step. She vaguely heard the car start and drive away before setting her attention to the two adults in the room. "Miranda, this is Caleb, he is 14, only 3 months older than you. He will be living with us, so lets make him feel at home yes?" Miranda nodded. "Good, you will be sharing a room with him, be sure to tell him the rules that we have here."

She nodded and turned her attention to the boy, Caleb. "Follow me." She said softly. Miranda turned around and walked straight to her room, she heard Caleb following. Miranda opened her door and waited until Caleb walked in. "This is my room." She walked in quickly and closed the door, she turned to the 14 year old and smiled awkwardly.

"Hi." Caleb just stared at her. "Do you talk?" She asked awkwardly. She watched as he nodded and replied "Yeah." Miranda sighed with relief, "Oh thank god. If you don't answer John or Mary you can't eat for 2 days." "Really?" He sounded slightly suprised. Miranda nodded, "Yep."

"I'm Miranda, Miranda Collins." She said smiling. Miranda held out her hand and her smile widened slightly when she felt his hand grasp hers. "Caleb, Caleb Rivers." She grinned when she saw him smile slightly. "You can trust me, this is my foster home too." She laughed a little. Caleb chuckled, "Good to know."

Miranda helped him unpack, both glad that they have a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Lame I know. But, hey it was my first try. Next will be Original Miranda and Caleb's first meeting. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing and liking my story. Anyway I promised that this next chapter will be about the original Caleb and Miranda, and it is! I hope you will all enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer: ZRyder! Thanks for reviewing, Love Ya (in a completely platonic way of** **course)!**

* * *

_First Meeting (1914)_

"Miranda darling!" Esther Collins called out. It was a big house. A _very_ big house. The young woman looked through practically every room, searching for her daughter. Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps from the stairs. Esther peeked her head out from the kitchen and saw her daughter coming down the

"Oh Miranda!" She ran out of the kitchen and grabbed the 13 year-old's arms. "Where were you?" Miranda looked down quickly before meeting her mother's stern eyes, "I was just looking around in my new room. And you wouldn't believe what I found!" She was just about to tell her mother what she found out about her closet when the doorbell rang.

Esther sighed, "Oh Miranda, later." She quickly patted down the skirt of her dress before helping Miranda fix her bun. The young woman was about to turn to open the doors when she saw that Miranda's shoes were missing.

"Miranda," The girl looked up at her mother, "Where are your shoes?" Miranda looked down at her feet, "Oh, I believe they're in the dining room." "Well, go get them." The 13 year-old nodded before picking up her skirts and hurrying into the other room.

Esther shook her head, smiling, before pulling open the double doors.

* * *

Faye Rivers was fixing her son's hair when the doors opened. She heard about the new family and even though that the Rivers lived a few streets away, she wanted to welcome the family to Ravenswood. She also heard that the new family had a daughter about Caleb's age. Her son needed more than just one friend.

Faye smiled at the lady who opened the door. "Hello, I am Faye Rivers and this is my son Caleb. We heard that you are new in town and we would like to say, welcome to Ravenswood." She stuck her hand out for the lady to shake. "Oh, well thank you! My name is Esther Collins, it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook Faye's hand before holding her hand out to Caleb. He shook her hand gently before putting his hand behind his back.

"Come in, come in!" Esther waved her hand, inviting the two in. "I am so sorry that my husband is not here right now. He has an interview I think." Esther said. "Oh no, its all right. My husband Thomas is at work today, he owns the grocery." She nodded and smiled. 

Esther looked at the boy, who was looking around the practically empty house, "You know, Caleb is it?" Caleb looked at Mrs. Collins and nodded. "My husband isn't here, but my daughter is. Would you like to meet her?"

Without thinking, Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "Caleb!" His mother scolded, "Yes we would very much like to meet you daughter Esther." Faye smiled politely. Esther nodded, "Well I'll just go and get her."

Once Esther left the room, Faye smacked her son on the head. "Don't do that again, okay?" Caleb nodded and rubbed his head slightly. He loved his mother, he really did, but sometimes she can be a pain.

The rubbing of his head stopped abruptly when he saw exactly _who_ Mrs. Collins daughter actually was. Caleb suddenly felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach, a very good, welcoming warmth.

She was _very_ pretty, in his opinion. Her light brown hair was in a bun, and her dress looked very good on her. Her face seemed to have a very subtle beauty to it, her hazel eyes sparkled in the light that was coming in from the window. Caleb blinked, when did he become so cheesy and cliche? It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but his brain seemed to answer him anyway._ When you saw her walk into the room._

"Faye, Caleb, this is my daughter, Miranda." Esther introduced her. Miranda waved slightly and looked down again. Faye stepped forward and took Miranda's hand in hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miranda." The girl smiled politely and replied, "You too Mrs.?" "Oh, its Rivers." Miranda nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Rivers."

Suddenly, her eyes met his, and she smiled slightly. _He's very cute._ Miranda inwardly shook her head. _Don't be stupid Miranda. He's just a boy._

Caleb stepped forward and stuck out his hand, "Hello Ms. Collins. My name is Caleb Rivers." He said politely. Her gloved hand met his, "It is Miranda, its a pleasure to meet you." His hands were warm, very warm. And strong.

"How old is your daughter Esther?" The two kids turned their attention to their mothers, forgetting to let go of each others hands. "She's 13. And, how old is your son?" "He turned 14 in the last two weeks." Esther nodded and smiled, "Miranda is turning 14 next month." Faye's smile widened. "Oh how wonderful!" She said.

"Um, Mother?" Miranda interrupted. "I still have to finish unpacking, may I leave now?" When her mother nodded her agreement, Miranda was about to leave when Faye spoke. "Caleb, I want you to go help Miranda." Caleb nodded silently, that's when he noticed that their hands were still linked together. He pulled his hand away slowly and followed Miranda upstairs.

After what seemed like forever, the stairs were _very_ long, the two finally made it to her room. Miranda opened the door and walked inside. Caleb closed the door and looked around. The bed was already set up, and there were no boxes. It seemed that the girl had already finished unpacking.

Miranda turned around and looked at Caleb. "I want to show you something." She said smiling. Caleb watched as she walked to her closet and pulled the double doors open. He was confused at what she wanted to show him, all he saw were dresses and skirts and shoes.

Miranda waved him over, "Come here!" He walked over to her nervously, not really knowing what to expect. Miranda pushed all of her hanging dresses out of the way. Caleb noticed that the closet was pretty big, a person could hide behind all of the dresses if they wanted

Miranda reached in and pushed on the back wall. Suddenly, it opened, like it was a door. Caleb's eyes widened when he saw the outside. "That's amazing! I wish my closet could do that!" Miranda chuckled and pulled the 'doors' closed.

"I was going to tell mother about it, but now I don't think I want to." "Why not?" Miranda smiled slightly, "I never had a secret before, its kind of exciting, keeping something from her." Caleb smiled. "This is our little secret, alright?" "Alright."

Caleb had a feeling that the two of them will be using this 'doorway' a lot when their older.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the second chapter, you like it? Next chapter: First Date with Modern Day Caleb and Miranda. See Ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date (Modern)

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late, library's computer had been a pain with this site and tumblr. I plan on posting both chapters to make up for lost time. I got this idea from the new MTV show 'Finding Carter' where Carter and her friends break into a merry-go-round. So basically I'm using ****_that_**** for their first date, mostly because they both seem like trouble makers.**

**_Disclaimer (For once)_**:_**I do NOT own Ravenswood or the idea from Finding Carter**_.

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 3: First Date (Modern)_**

"Want to go out with me?"

Miranda quickly turned away from painting her nails and faced the 15 year old who was sitting on her bed. This was their 3rd foster home together, after leaving their first one (the one they met in), they refused to leave each other again. This one was just as bad as the other two, maybe even a little worse. The foster parents (Kate and Fred) make them do all of the work that needed to be done around the house. Caleb even broke his wrist one month ago from trying to adjust the satellite on the roof.

"What?" She had a little smile on her face. Caleb repeated it slowly, just to mess with her. "Do. You. Want. To. Go. Out. With. Me?" Miranda chuckled and moved her hair from her eyes, "Sure."

Caleb actually looked suprised, "Really?" She nodded and turned back around to finish her nails. Caleb smirked and walked over to her. He quickly grabbed her shoulders, leaned over her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks." Before she could react, he was already out of the door.

She touched her cheek before going back to her nails. She had a small smile on her face.

* * *

As soon as Kate and Fred were asleep, Caleb left his room and walked across the hall where Miranda's room was. He was about to knock when the door opened and she came out. And to be honest, he was pleasantly suprised to see her. All she had on were an old pair of jeans, a tank top with a leather jacket over it, and one of the three pairs of combat boots on. Her hands were gloved in her fingerless gloves and he finally saw the color of nail polish that she was using earlier, black. Of course it was, it _was_ her favorite color after all.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and the two walked out of the house. "So," Caleb turned to her, "where _are_ we going?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and watched as she did the same. "I was thinking some pizza and a movie."

Miranda snorted, surely he could do better that that. "What?" He said. She shook her head, "Nothing, its just that I have a _way_ better idea." Caleb scoffed, "Oh Really?" She nodded, "We can still get pizza."

* * *

"Are you _serious_?!" Caleb exclaimed. He looked around the park to make sure no one was coming before turning back to the girl that currently trying to pick the lock to the gate. "Yep... got it!" Miranda pushed open the gate before walking around the machine and going over to the power box. She flipped the switch and the merry-go-round sprung to life. As the music started she quickly jumped on and sat in one of the carriages.

"GET ON YOU WIMP!" She called out. He glared before running and jumping on, careful not to ruin the pizza. Caleb moved through all of the horses before sitting in the carriage behind her. "You are _so_ lucky I like you enough, or you'd be in trouble." Miranda laughed before getting a piece of pizza from the box.

Taking a bite out of the pizza, Miranda looked up at all the lights before getting a head ache and turning back to Caleb. He set the pizza box on the seat before laying his arms on her carriage.

Miranda kept looking at him before she smiled. Caleb leaned in slowly, watching as she did the same.

Just as they were about to close the gap, it was dark. The music turned off, the motion stopped, and suddenly there was a bright light shining in their faces. The two looked up to see a police officer standing in front of them.

"You two are in _big_ trouble. Lets go." Caleb and Miranda sighed and got off the merry-go-round.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date, 1915

**A/N: Sorry I've been busy lately and since I don't have the internet at my house, I can only post from the library, who's internet sometimes works, and sometimes don't. Anyway, here's the first date for Original Caleb and Miranda. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Ravenswood, or Miranda and Caleb, damn. :(**

* * *

_CHAPTER 4: First Date, 1915._

Miranda sat in front of the vanity mirror, brushing her hair in soft and even strokes. She was going out with Caleb tonight, and she was excited.

* * *

_Miranda sat at the table in silence, eating her own food quietly. She could hear the clatter of the utensils as they hit the glass plate. It was Saturday, which meant the the Rivers' family was over for dinner._

_Ever since Caleb and Miranda had met, their mothers had started talking and decided to start a friendship. Now every Saturday for the past year, the Rivers' would come over and join the Collins for dinner._

_Miranda had become quite good friends with Caleb over the past year, he's even introduced her to his friend Luke Matheson. She had formed a bit of a friendship with Luke, even though they didn't talk often. She would usually talk with his twin sister, Olivia, and the two girls had formed an immediate friendship._

_She glanced across the table to see Caleb looking at her, she grinned and looked back at her food._

_"Miranda," she turned her attention to Caleb's mother, "how are your studies going?" Miranda set her fork down and turned her attention fully to Mrs. Rivers, "Fine, thank you." Mrs. Rivers nodded smiling before turning to Esther, trying to start up a conversation._

_Miranda suddenly heard something hit the floor and someone crawling under the table. She turned to see that the adults haven't even noticed what was going on. She quickly lifted the table cloth and looked under the table. Miranda saw a little boy crawling, trying to pick up the fork he dropped._

_She recognized the boy immediately, it was Henry, Caleb's little brother. She watched as the eleven year old picked up his fork, and started to crawl back to his seat when she caught his eye. Henry smiled and waved and Miranda waved back, trying to hold in her laughter._

_As Henry was crawling back to his seat, Miranda sat back up and smoothed the table cloth down. She looked up and saw Caleb watching her, a confused glint in his eyes. "Henry" she mouthed. He nodded in understanding and continued to eat._

_After a few more minutes of silence for her, chatter for her parents, and Henry playing with his food, Miranda stood, smoothed down her dress, and took her plate to the kitchen to be washed._

_As she was cleaning her plate, Miranda heard footsteps come up from behind her. She turned her head and watched as Caleb stood beside her and grabbed another cloth and started to clean his plate._

_Silence hung over the two as they scrubbed at the plates. Miranda washed the soap suds off her dish and grabbed a small towel to dry it with. "How are you?" She lifted her head at his question and smiled slightly. "Fine thank you." "Good."_

_Caleb rinsed the suds off of his plate and Miranda offered him the towel. He smiled, took it and started to dry his plate off. She turned and set her plate in one of the cabinets and dried her hands off on another towel that they kept around._

_She was just about to leave the kitchen when she felt a wet hand grab hers. "Um, Miranda," Miranda turned to see Caleb looking at her nervously. He noticed his hand and retracted it, grabbing the towel and drying his hands off before handing it to her. Miranda dried her hand off and set the towel back down, "yes?"_

_Caleb shifted on his feet nervously and looked up at her, "I was wondering if you would like to join me at the cinema tomorrow." Miranda tilted her head slightly. She thought about it for a moment._

_She smiled, "Sure."_

_Miranda watched as he smiled and said, "I'll pick you up at 8:00 then?" She nodded and smiled back at him._

* * *

Miranda glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only 7:45. She turned back to the mirror and picked up her brush again, coming it through her hair once more.

She heard a knock on her door, "Miranda?" She recognized her mother's voice and invited her in. When Esther Collins walked into her daughter's room she smiled. She thought Miranda looked beautiful tonight. She walked over to her daughter and watched as she dragged her brush easily through her hair.

Esther lightly set her hands on Miranda's shoulders. Miranda set the brush down and smiled at her mother in the mirror. "Nervous darling?" She nodded, "just a little."

Esther smiled softly and started to set the young girl's hair into a bun. "Don't you worry, Caleb is a fine young man. I'm sure he will take care of you tonight." Miranda smiled and stood when her mother was finished. She turned and hugged Esther.

"Thank you mother." She said as she pulled away from Esther. Her mother placed her hands on the other sides of the girl's cheeks and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome darling." Miranda smiled and stepped away, grabbing her gloves of the vanity. She slipped them on and Esther pulled out a locket from her dress pocket.

"Turn around." She ordered and when her daughter's back was to her, Esther slid the locket around her neck, and snapped the clasp of the necklace shut. "You can borrow this for tonight."

Miranda lightly fingered the locket and turned around to protest. Her mother held up a hand and hugged her again.

There was another knock on the door and Miranda looked to see her father poking his head in, his eyes closed. "Are you decent young lady?" He teased. Esther laughed, "Yes she is." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Caleb is waiting for you Miranda dear." Miranda nodded and smiled before hugging her father, "thank you."

She walked out of the room and down the stairs. When she was on the very last step, she saw him turn around and smile at her. Miranda walked over to him and smiled, "You look very nice." He smiled and brought his hand from behind his back, producing a single flower, a oxeye daisy, her favorite. Her smile widened and she took the flower from him, "thank you Caleb."

He smiled, "You're welcome." Caleb looked behind her, "I'll have her home by curfew." He watched as Mr. and Mrs. Collins nodded and he opened the door.

Miranda walked out, Caleb following.

* * *

Caleb led Miranda back up the steps to her house. The night was great in their opinion. They had seen the movie _'A Fool There Was'_ starring Theda Barra. Afterwards Caleb and Miranda had taken a stroll around Ravenswood, he eventually had the courage to hold her hand and he smiled when she didn't object.

"I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you Caleb." Miranda smiled at him. The two stood outside her front door, wanting a little extra time to themselves.

Slowly, Miranda raised herself, to the point that she was standing on her toes, and kissed his cheek lightly. She was about to walk into her house, before deciding to do something else.

She turned around and saw that he was still standing there, smiling in fatigue. Miranda lightly chuckled and raised her hand. She lightly poked Caleb on the forehead, causing his head to tilt back slightly. He looked at her, confused. "What was that for?"

She smiled, "It keeps evil spirits away. Goodnight Caleb." Miranda turned and walked into her house, closing the door behind her.

Caleb stood there for a moment before he laughed, realizing it. While on the stroll with Miranda, he took her by the Ravenswood cemetery, telling her about the flood that happened in the late 19th Century.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't have them actually ****_on_**** the date. I didn't have any other ideas so, suck it up. :). I'm sad, I tried Ravenswood wikia, to check that I was spelling Luke's last name right, I got on the page and everything, but there were no details on the character or any of the others either, they deleted them! My Ravenswood dreams are ending, please try to comfort me? I'm kidding about the whole comforting thing. The next chapter will be the first kiss. Its gonna be interesting.**

**After I finish with the Original couples' first kiss, I'm gonna take suggestions from you guys because honestly, I'm a little lazy. :)**  
**Give me an idea and I'll try to write it, or type, whatever.**

**The first person to review on this chapter is gonna be dedicated in the next one. So, REVIEW! Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss (Modern)

**A/N: Okay guys, its almost closing time for the library so this is gonna have to be short, sorry. Hope you like it though. This dedication goes to ZRyder (hope I spelled it right), the first reviewer for the last chapter. If you want a dedication for the next chapter, you'll have to fight for the death to be the next reviewer! Kidding, I don't want to get sued in case you actually die. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ravenswood or Caleb and Miranda, unfortunately.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: First Kiss (Modern)_

"Alright you two, into the cell you go!" The gruff voice of the police officer sounded irritated, probably because of having to deal with two teenagers who said they were just going on a date.

Miranda rolled her eyes slightly, _thanks a lot you great big oaf!_ "You know, your grip is hurting my arm." She heard the police officer scoff before pushing her into the cell, Caleb not far behind her.

"Well," Caleb sat on the cold wooden bench and sighed, "that was a great first date, don't you think?" She chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "yeah, my favorite part was the cop interrupting it. Sorry I got us arrested."

He waved his hand at her, "it was no big deal, we're not going to jail, we're still minors." "It won't stop them from sending us to Juvie."

Caleb started laughing and Miranda just smirked. "Yeah okay."

She walked over to him slowly, her arms folded against her chest, "You know, we could still finish that date." He looked up at her with a smirk, "Oh really?"

Miranda nodded and sat next to him, she leaned in slowly. And just as Caleb thought she was going to kiss him, she redirected and set her lips on his cheek instead. He groaned and pouted while she laughed.

"I don't usually make the first move, I'm not doing it this ti-" He cut her off by pressing his lips on her hers, his hand on the back of her neck. Miranda smirked and place her hand on his cheek.

"Hey!" Caleb and Miranda jumped apart quickly. They turned their heads to see the same police officer glaring at them. "Knock it off!"

The two rolled their eyes, _stupid cop_.

* * *

**A/N: This was uncreative and rushed through but oh well. Cops can be annoying. Poor Miranda and Caleb. Hope you liked it. Next is Original Caleb and Miranda's first kiss and then I'm taking requests. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss, 1915, Halloween

**A/N: All right everybody, I hope you like this one because right now I'm at a motel with my family and it is currently 12:52 AM, ugh, the things I do for you people. :) This is the last chapter I am doing with my own ideas. Then I'm taking requests, man I am lazy! Haha. This chapter is dedicated to: avandame (hope I spelled it right) thanks dude, you rock!**  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ravenswood or Caleb and Miranda, I wish I do though! Then I would have them be together forever, mwhahaha! Oh well.:)**_  
**_**

_Chapter 6: First Kiss (1915, Halloween)_

"Miranda, are you ready darling?!" Esther called from downstairs. Today was Ravenswood's annual Halloween Ball. Esther Collins fixed her gloves and smoothed down her dress. She picked up her mask that was attatched to a stick, and held it up to her face. The colorful peacock feathers tickling her forehead slightly.

"Yes, I'll be right down!"

"Esther, have you seen my cufflinks?" Gregory Collins asked from the dining room. He walked into the hallway, the white mask already tied onto his face. His suit jacket was slung over his shoulder, his tie still undone, and his fingers were working on the last button on his shirt, which seemed to not slip as easily into the little hole as the others.

"I believe that they are in the kitchen, in the bowl." He nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving. Esther heard hurried footsteps and watched as Miranda hurried down the starcase, her mask in a gloved hand, while the other gloved hand held up the skirt of her dress. She smiled at her daughter's appearence, Miranda's hair was set up into a bun, the little braids making the bun even more festive. The dress she wore was red-velvet, the skirt flowing out, almost covering her shoes.

"Oh, Miranda, you look wonderful!" Esther hugged her quickly before smoothing down all of the creases in her daughter's dress. "Thank you mother," Miranda tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "could you help me with my mask?" Her mother nodded and took the black lace mask from the 15 year old's hand.

"Turn around." She ordered softly. Once she did, Esther reached around and placed the mask against Miranda's face, she brought the strings over and behind her ears, and tied the string into a knot, making sure to double-check so it wouldn't fall off.

"Are you two ladies ready?"

"Yes."

The three of them walked out of the house and climbed into their wagon, driven by their horse, and then they were off.

* * *

The hall of the courthouse was filled with lively music from the band, dancing couples, little boys and girls running around playing, and the elderly were telling stories to all of the children and parents.

Miranda stood a little ways from the party, sipping a little of the slightly water-downed wine that she had managed to sneak away. She was _very_ lucky that no one had caught her. She sighed and set the glass down on the table next to her.

She looked around at all of the dancing couples and smiled slightly when her eyes caught her parents dancing. Miranda picked up her glass again and walked toward an open window. She sighed contently as the wind hit her face.

She took another sip of the wine and watched as a murky figure came closer in the reflection in the window. "You are lucky that your parents didn't catch you drinking that."

Miranda turned around and faced the boy. "It's water-downed, when did you get here?" The boy chuckled, "A few minutes ago. You look beautiful." She laughed softly, "I don't feel like it, this corset is going to be the death of me." She set a hand on her stomach, able to feel the hard material through the dress, "You look handsome as well." His suit was a dark blue, his dress shoes were shiny, and his mask was a light blue.

"Thank you m'lady, would you care to dance?" Miranda laughed at his use of words, and took his hand. He led her out to the edge of the dancefloor, slightly away from all of the other dancing couples. The two started to sway slightly, Miranda stumbling a little, the wine's effect finally taking over slightly.

"Where's Henry?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere, running around, probably listening to some of the stories that the elders are telling."

Miranda closed her eyes listening intently to the music from the band. She felt herself being led away from the dancefloor and into the hallway. Her eyes opened again and she trailed her fingers against the wall.

She felt a hand on her arm and was turned around. She looked up into brown eyes and smiled. She lifted her gloved hands to his face and moved her hands to the back of his head. Her fingers untied the strings of his mask and lifted it off his face.

Caleb's face stared back at her and Miranda giggled. She felt his hands behind her own head, untieing the string and feeling the mask being lifted off her face.

Miranda placed a gloved hand on his cheek and leaned in closely. "You're drunk." Caleb laughed and Miranda could actually smell a bit of wine on his breath as well. She leaned in even closer, "So are you."

Caleb chuckled again, "Yes, but I only had a few sips, while you almost had a whole glass." He lifted his hand up to her cheek and pulled her face closer.

* * *

As their lips met, the clock chimed at 12.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, its not very creative, but I just HAD to get this done. That and I now have a very bad sunburn, it HURTS! :( Hope you liked it anyway.**

**Remember, First one to review this chapter getsa dedication in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: How He Feels Part 1 (Modern)

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if I hadn't been updating, I've been busy with getting all of my school stuff (8th grade is gonna be tough) and I don't have internet at my house so I have to deal with the local library's crappy internet. Its doing fine right now but I don't know if it keep going good. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to TWO reviewers who I absolutely LOVE (PLATONICALLY), they have practically supported me through this whole story and I am very GLAD that you like this story. These two basically had the same idea and I want to combine them together.**

So, this chapter is dedicated to... ZRyder and avandame! WOOOO, you guys ROCK. Hope you like it.

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ravenswood or any of the characters that I might mention in this one-shot._**

* * *

_Chapter 7: How He Feels Part 1 (Modern)_

Caleb just stood in shock, he watched as the doctors pulled the sheet over his, now dead, girlfriend. He couldn't believe it, there was no _way_ that she was dead. He heard a small whimper and turned his head slightly, only to see Remy's boyfriend pull his sister to him. Caleb should have _never_ gotten into that car, maybe then Miranda would still be alive.

Caleb quickly left the other three, no longer able to watch as the doctors rolled her away to the morgue. He quickly found the bathroom and he ran into one of the stalls, locking the door behind him. He started to heave into the toilet, but nothing came out. Finally he just crawled away and leaned against the stall door, tears streaming down his face.

He quickly ran a hand through his hair before standing up and unlocking the door. He marched out of the stall and abruptly turned, his clenched fist hit the painted brick wall. Caleb lost it, he started punching and kicking and screaming, or at least, he _tried_ to scream. His screams were silent, and it was not just because he didn't want to be sedated, he just couldn't. His throat was raw.

Caleb punched at that damn wall until his felt his hand go numb. He looked down at it and noticed that his knuckles were scraped and bleeding. He looked at the wall and noticed a trail of blood, crawling down the white painted bricks. He breathed heavily, almost panting, when the burn started on his knuckles. He quickly ran over to the sink and washed it, cringing slightly at the stinging.

Once he stopped the bleeding, he left, heading down into the morgue.

* * *

"She's _not_ Jane Doe." Caleb replied through his teeth. He was a little ticked off that someone would think of her as a nameless face.

The guy didn't seem to notice the teens behavior, "My bad, I'll change it right now, whats her name." Caleb crossed his arms over his chest, "Miranda Collins." He watched as the man wrote her name down on the card and replacing the Jane Doe card.

The two were quiet for a moment, "Hey," Caleb looked up from staring at Miranda's card, "I've got an egg salad sandwich in my lunch pail, I'll split it with ya, are ya hungry?" He thought for a moment, "Yeah." The man smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder, "Let me go get it, I'll be right back."

As soon as the guy left the room Caleb picked up the the bag that had Miranda's things in it. Some change, her lipstick container, and her cell phone. Her bag must still be in the car. He noticed that her cell phone wasn't all _that_ wet, so he checked to see if it would turn on, it did. He smiled sadly when he saw the picture that she had used for the screen saver. They were both asleep, Caleb clutching Miranda to him, on a couch. He remembered that they were babysitting their neighbor's kid at the time, trying to save up enough money to get to Ravenswood. The little girl was sweet and Caleb and Miranda had somehow fallen asleep on the neighbor's couch. The girl must have found it cute because she had searched through Miranda's bag, she apologized later, found her cell phone, and had taken a picture of the couple. Caleb was a little embarrassed later on.

He jumped when he started banging. Caleb turned around and face the wall where Miranda was put in. The banging got louder for a moment, before it stopped completely. He turned back around carefully, only to see one of the coins that Miranda had standing up. Suddenly the radio turned on, playing the exact same song that played when they went over the bridge.

The door opening is what startled him. The coin fell down, the radio turned off, and Caleb turned towards the door to see Miranda's uncle there.

* * *

Caleb sat alone after Grunwald left the room, he didn't know _what_ that thing was on the bridge, but he _really _hates it. That thing killed her, and it did _not_ seem like it was sorry. Sadness over took him again and he stood up and went to the bathroom to change out of the scrubs.

He came back out and went up to the room Miranda was supposed to stay in. He looked around and his eyes fell on a book, her book, her _favorite_ book, the book that he had bought for her for Christmas a year ago. He picked it up and started to read her favorite line in the book, as he read he heard something. Caleb turned around and watched as the glass in the mirror vibrated, he quickly ducked out of the way when it finally shattered.

He looked around and saw that the glass shards formed a circle around him.

* * *

Caleb couldn't help but hit the guy, he basically insulted her after all. He didn't really care if he _was_ Remy's boyfriend, the guy should never talk about Miranda like that. He calmed down slightly when Remy pushed them both away from each other and stood in front of him. He was glad that even though Remy didn't know Miranda for very long, she still cared.

As Luke dragged her away, Caleb picked up the bag that discarded on the ground. He heard the growling that came from the dog that tried to kill them and walked back over to the fence. He kicked it hard before walking away.

* * *

To say that he was shocked to see her standing right in front of him would be an understatement. A rush of joy quickly went through him and he smiled at her. "Do they know?" The girl looked confused, "know what?" Caleb sighed and smiled even more, "that you're back!"

He watched as her eyes turned sad and she lowered her face for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "Caleb, I'm not back, I'm dead." He shook his head in disbelieve, "What? That's crazy." Miranda's eyes filled with tears for a moment, "I died in the water." Caleb still wouldn't believe her, "No, they were _working_ on you in the _hospital_." He watched as she shook her head, her voice cracking at the end of her reply, "I was long gone by then, Caleb."

His eyes filled with tears of his own, "I'm sorry." She looked confused again. "For what?" He looked at her, wishing that she was still breathing. "I couldn't save you." Miranda sighed and tears started to fall, but she wiped them away.

"What does it feel like, to be dead?" She was surprised at his question, but answered anyway, "Cold, like you're swimming in a cold current, and you can't get out of it, no matter how hard you tried." Caleb nodded and closed his eyes briefly. Miranda suddenly realized why he asked, "don't. You. Dare. Don't you dare try to. I know you miss me, but if you love me, you will _not_ try and kill yourself." He sighed and opened his eyes to stare at her, "I do love you, and I really do miss you."

Miranda sighed and wiped away the stupid tears that kept coming down her face, "I miss you too, but I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N: I think this was my longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it. This idea for Caleb's feelings about Miranda being a ghost will be in parts. I plan on doing each episode and his feelings about what happens to Miranda in each. This is Part 1. Now I need a request for the Original couple, I'm keeping the Part 2 for after the next chapter. Review first on this chapter and you get a dedication. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Crash (1918)

**A/N: Hey, sorry its been so long since I've updated, 8th grade is taking most of my concentration. But, I hope you like this anyway, it took me awhile to come up with an idea, but I got it now. This chapter is dedicated to: Atasha Dicaprius (did I spell it right?)!  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do Not OWN Ravenswood, unfortunately. If I did, Caleb and Miranda would have gotten together and Ravenswood would still be on, oh and Caleb and Miranda would have been the Original couple too.**_

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Crash (June 21, 1918)_

Miranda sat in her room, infront of her vanity mirror, just looking at her face. A big smile was on her face, her gloved fingers were shaking slightly from excitement. She was getting married, to the one she loved, her soulmate, _Caleb_.

They had said their vows to each other just a few hours ago, and she was still wearing her white dress. She was going to wear this dress tonight, it was the best dress that she had, and she couldn't afford a wedding dress, so her church dress would have to work, even though she doesn't go to church anymore.

Her hat rested on her bed, she couldn't afford a veil, and she picked up the brush, she dragged it through her hair, trying to get rid of all the tangles. Even though she knew that Caleb wouldn't mind, she just wanted to look good for her wedding day.

A pang of sadness filled her for a moment, her mother wouldn't be there, Esther didn't even _know_. She couldn't know that her only daughter was leaving for good. Esther couldn't know that as soon Miranda came back to the house after her wedding, it was to pack everything and head off to New York with her husband and friends.

It was all for Luke and Remy though, Remy could pass for white over there, so her and Luke could live happily, Olivia was going with them "couldn't leave her 'little brother' on his own" she had told Miranda. The reason her and Caleb were going was not only for their friends, but they knew that not everybody would accept them, they already didn't.

All Miranda could do was wait for another, she looked at clock, 20 minutes. Miranda felt a little guilty that her mother wouldn't be there, that Esther wouldn't get to watch her daughter say her vows, to kiss the boy that her mother had approved of since she was 13, to watch her grandchild grow up. Miranda placed a hand on her stomach, another reason why she was leaving. She had told Caleb only 3 weeks ago, and the look on his face had created a smile on her own, he was happy, shocked at first, but happy none-the-less. He had proposed the next day. Thats when they decided to go with their friends to New York.

Suddenly a knock sounded from her closet door. Miranda got up quickly and all but ran to the door. She pulled the double doors open, only to see Olivia and Remy there. They smiled when they saw Miranda and the two girls quickly hugged her. She hugged them back and laughed quietly. Olivia and Remy let her go and laughed with her.

"Are you ready Miranda?" Remy said. Miranda nodded and picked up her hat, she placed it carefully on hr head before walking into the closet. Olivia pushed open the other two 'doors' that led outside while Remy pulled the other doors closed.

Miranda could see a small light from outside, a lantern. She looked down and Luke and Caleb standing there, both looked up and smiled. Luke set the lantern down and both him and Caleb opened their arms, so they could catch the girls. She let Olivia and Remy go down first before she sat down on the edge. Caleb urged her on and sent her a re-assuring smile, she smiled back before closing her eyes and pushing herself off.

A rush of adrenalin filled her for a moment before she felt warm hands grab her waist and pull her closer to the owner of the hands. She opened her eyes and met warm brown. She smiled and felt him pull her closer. A small giggle escaped her and a smile spread on his face.

Caleb kissed her cheek before setting her down, he gently grabbed her hand and they followed their friends, who were already leaving.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like forever before arriving at Alton Lake, where Caleb's family sailboat was. The five teens walked down the boardwalk before Caleb and Luke climbed in, they helped the girls inside and they walked to a small stairwell.

They walked down the stairs and into a medium-sized room, and there stood the local captain, he turned around and smiled at the teens, he gave a small nod before leaving to go upstairs.

Miranda went over and sat on a bench and watched as Olivia, Luke, and Remy walked around. She suddenly felt someone sit beside her and she turned her head to see Caleb smiling. A small smile settled on her face. "Hi," she said softly, so the others wouldn't hear. He set a hand on her knee, "hello. Are you okay?"

She nodded, "its just... Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we don't have to just because... you know." His eyebrows were knitted together and he leaned in, pressing his mouth against hers. After a moment they broke apart and Miranda realized that Caleb had moved his hand from her knee, now it was gently placed on her stomach.

She watched as his hand slid up and down her stomach and smiled slightly when he answered. "I'm not letting you do this alone. I am very sure that I want to marry you, I love you Miranda, and I am so happy that I am going to be a father. I am so lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, for _eternity_, remember?"

She nodded slightly, eyes brimmed with tears, a smile forming. Caleb smiled back and leaned in again, only to kiss her cheek.

The couple looked up when the captain came back downstairs, it was time.

They slipped the rings on their fingers and the two kissed, it was official, Miranda was no longer Miranda Collins, she was now, Miranda Rivers. The newly weds broke apart, smiling widely at each other. They turned towards their friends as they clapped.

Olivia ran up and threw her arms around Miranda, "congratulations!" She then hugged Caleb next, before letting go. Remy and Luke did the same thing.

Caleb smiled and slid an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close. He kissed her again and felt her hand on his cheek.

Suddenly, it was like they were tipped over. The five teens fell forward, Caleb clutched Miranda tightly, so she was not hurt. There was a crash and screaming, and Miranda felt pain, on almost every part of her body.

Suddenly, she was being pulled up and off the ground. She opened her eyes, only to see the bloody face of her husband. Miranda let out a scream, not only from seeing his face, but from her pain also.

Her ears were ringing, but she could still hear Caleb's voice, though it kept fading out. "Miranda, it's gonna be okay. we're gonna be okay." She felt him pull her close, she could feel the stickiness of his blood on her skin, or was it her blood, it was probably both.

Miranda's vision was going a little blurry and her limbs were on fire. Water was pouring into the boat at a fast pace, they needed to get out of there, and fast. She felt something bump into her, and she turned her head to see Olivia, splinters stuck in her face, blood falling into her eye from the cut over her eyebrow, her hair wet from the the water.

Her eyes widened slightly and she buried her head into Caleb neck. He held her tightly, his ears were also ringing and his vision was fading in and out too. He tried to lead her to the stairwell, but his vision was fading again.

Suddenly he was pushed down, water came in from the stairwell, they were trapped. "Miranda, Miranda! Look at me." He tilted her face so she could look at him, her eyes were blood shot fro the salty water, her lip was busted and bleeding, a big gash was on her cheek, and her eyelids looked like they were going to shut. He shook her gently and brought her close.

The water was up to their chins now, already rising to their noses. Miranda spit out water, she was getting light-headed and it seemed like the only thing that was holding her up was Caleb.

"C-Caleb? I-I'm cold." She felt him squeeze her and felt his hand rub up and down her back, it wasn't helping, and her eyes just felt so _heavy_, she was tired.

Miranda knew that they weren't going to make it so she just wanted to talk to him one last time. "Caleb," she took in a shuddering breath, "I-I love y-you." She felt him shake his head and felt something wet hit her hair, she didn't know whether it was his tears, blood, or just water dripping from his hair.

"N-no, _please_ don't say it l-like that. We _can _make i-" His voice was cutt off, the water covered his mouth and he quickly pulled Miranda higher, the water having reached her nose because of her height.

Miranda moved her arms weakly behind his neck and pulled his head closer. She rested her forehead against his, the blood there squishing. Her vision was completely gone now, all that was left was her hearing, but it was fading quickly.

She could feel him getting weaker too, but he still held her. The water covered them completely now, and Caleb let them sink down to the floor. He settled her between his legs and buried his face in her neck.

Miranda felt her lungs burning for air, she was probabl even shaking. Finally, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, water filling her lungs, but she couldn't feel it anymore, she was gone.

Caleb knew she was gone and he cried, he shut his eyes and let out the breath he was holding.

He was gone too.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you cried at this piece of shit. I could not think of anything else. Review and I dedicate. :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: How He Feels Part 2 (Modern)

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I've been SUPER busy with schoolwork, I already have a project. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, yay more angsty Caleb! Oh and by the way, I had received a hate comment on the last chapter, telling me 'why' I shouldn't ship Caleb/Miranda. I said in the VERY FIRST CHAPTER, no hate comments about the show or what I like. It's too bad that the guy who commented was a guest, because I would have reported them. I did have fun deleting his/her comment though. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to... ZRyder! WOOO! Thanks for replying and talking to me about that hate comment. Love ya! As a fanfiction friend though.**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ravenswood, if I did, Caleb and Miranda would have gotten_**_** together.  
_**  
_

_Chapter 9: How He Feels Part 2 (Modern)  
_  
He did _not_ want to be here. Not here, not when her body was gonna be lowered in the ground, only to be covered with dirt, forever. He didn't want complete _strangers_ to watch as they buried his girlfriend. She shouldn't even be buried at all, she should be out here, solid and warm, eating fast food with him at the diner, she should be _alive_.  
_

As they lowered her body in the ground, Caleb felt something cold on his hand. In a moment, it was gone. He looked down only to see Miranda having a panic attack. She went for his hand again, _"Don't let me go."_ He stared at her sadly, felt the coldness touch his hand once more, before hearing the ravens cawing.

He watched as the black birds flew from the trees, and when he looked back, she was gone. Caleb looked around searching, he could feel the strangers behind him, watching him, as though he was crazy.  
_

"She just wanted to meet him." He was pissed at the guy. He had no _right_ to say that about Miranda. She would _never_ want to do something just so she could get money. Caleb remembered when she opened that letter, and she was so happy to know that she had a family.

When the lady asked if he knew her, he just replied with a "Yeah". That was when Caleb poured his heart out, in a room full of strangers. A part of him hoped that this little speech would bring her back, somehow.

"She was _beautiful_."  
_

He kneeled on the grass and picked up a photo, _her _photo. He had taken that picture himself with his phone. His lips quirked upward a bit, and tried to force his brain to remember every moment that he had with her.

_"You really think I'm beautiful?"_

Caleb stood and turned, a smile gracing his features as she stood a few feet away from him. Miranda walked toward him, _"I thought maybe you just said that to bring me back."_

He chuckled a bit, "You're back, that's what matters." She smiled and let out a small laugh, _"It's funny, you never told me that I was beautiful before."_

He shrugged playfully. "I just figured you already knew."  
_

Caleb was mad again, _she couldn't even leave the damn place_. He'd have to go alone, try to explain to the twins about what he and Remy figured it was. Even though he had Remy there to help him out, he didn't want to do this without her.

As Remy explained, all he could think about was her, and think about why they didn't _all_ die, instead of just Miranda. Why couldn't it be both of them? Why did he have to stay?  
_

_"I don't get that guy."_

Caleb jumped slightly, turning to her quickly. "What?" She looked irritated, _"He has room for you but not for me?"_

He tried to reassure her, "It's only temporary." She just shrugged and looked away.

"A shower, now we're talkin'." He said, trying to get a laugh out of her. _"You still believe my uncle tried to drown you?_"

"No, but I believe that, that thing from the bridge has been after us since day one."  
_

She was gone, _again_. He didn't know where she went. Why does she keep doing that?! After for what seemed like hours of waiting, he finally took a shower and got into bed, the full weight of the day finally taking over him.

He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
_

"Hey."

He saw her the very next morning, sitting on the window seat, her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked scared. "What's wrong?"

Caleb took a seat next to her. _"It turns out that I'm not alone, there are others, stuck like m-me. Voices."_ She looked at him, her hazel eyes wide. _"Whoever they were, they didn't seem very friendly."_

Caleb sat around in the circle, a seance, Olivia wanted to do a seance. He sort of ignored Miranda's warning about what could happen. He placed his hands on the piece of round plastic, as did everyone else.

Before they could even start, there was a bang. He quickly stood up and grabbed his flashlight, "You stay here." He was looking at Miranda, telling her to stay with them. He walked out the door.  
_

_"Caleb!"_

He turned quickly to the house, ignoring the Springer kid for now. He quickly ran back inside.

When he opened the door, leaving it open, he saw Miranda looking scared, and the others still doing the seance. He followed her line of vision to the ceiling, but saw nothing.

Olivia asked another question, and it pointed to 'Yes'. The door slammed shut and seemed to lock itself, the windows locked also, the blinds were shut. Caleb tried to open the door but couldn't, so he turned his attention to the board, that was currently spelling out words.

'Five Pact'

He looked up, and saw the lights hanging over them shaking violently, "Look out!" Miranda moved forward, pushing the four out of the way somehow, as the lights hanging from the ceiling came crashing down onto the table.  
_

As the dust cleared, Caleb over to her and smiled wearily. He noticed for a moment that she was glowing, like literally, _glowing_.

"Miranda?" He turned to Remy, she was shocked to see the ghost standing before her. Olivia and Luke looked too, they saw her. They _all_ saw her.

Caleb smiled once more at her before she started to fade away.  
_

**A/N: That took long to write, type, whatever. Anyway, I hope you liked it. :) Now I need some requests for the Original couple.**


	10. Chapter 10: For Eternity, 1918

**A/N: Okay so, since the reviews have been slow and apparently none of you have a request, I have decided to use an idea I have had in my brain for a few days. I hope you like it. This chapter is dedicated to: ZRyder! Mostly because you were the first and only review on the last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Ravenswood, it belongs (belonged) to ABC Family.  
**_

* * *

_Chapter 10: For Eternity, 1918.  
_

* * *

When she woke up, Miranda noticed that she was in the hospital. She was out of her dress, she was cold and wet, and she felt weak. Her ears were ringing, the voices and shouts from nurses and doctors were making her head spin.

_Why was she here? What happened?_

Suddenly her memory sprung to live, her vows to her future husband, the Captain's words of "You may now kiss the bride", the boat crashing, her own blood sliding down her body, the coldness she felt, the water filling her lungs. Then, nothing.

She couldn't remember anything after that. Miranda's eyes widened, Caleb. She moved her eyes around the room carefully, trying to see through the mass of people rushing through the hall.

Her eyes met him. He was across the room, the doctors and nurses working on him covered most of her sight. He was still bleeding, she noticed, they must be trying to stop it. He was still unconscious.

A tear ran down her cheek at the realization, Caleb could die.

She suddenly heard a sharp cry and her head spun as she tried to look at the person. It was mother, rushing toward her, tears running down her face as well.

"Miranda!" Esther ignored the doctors who were trying to push her back. The 17 year old whimpered, "Mother!"

Esther grasped the frail hand of her daughter as tightly as she could without hurting the girl. Tears came to her eyes once more.

Poor Miranda was almost completely covered in bandages. Her forehead was wrapped, her hair was soaked with blood, her arms were completely covered in gauze, already stained red with blood, her cheek had a bandage as well. Her legs were just as covered as her arms were.

She placed a kiss on the girl's hand and held it close to her.

"M-mother," Esther looked up at her, "...C-Caleb."

She quickly looked across the room to see the doctors leaving the poor boy's side, hoping for the best. He was also covered in bandages, a bit more than Miranda though. She turned back to the worried girl and tried to soothe her, "it's okay, he'll be okay. Thomas is on his way now."

Miranda nodded tiredly and laid back down, nodding off to sleep.

* * *

When Miranda woke again, her mother stood over her, holding something tightly in her fingers. She looked closer and realized what it was. It was her wedding band, the one that Caleb had saved all of his allowance for.

She was speechless for a moment. Esther spoke.

"What is this?" Miranda couldn't lie, not to her mother.

"It's mine. I got married today." She mumbled, hoping that she wouldn't hear. But Esther did hear.

"To whom?"

"...Caleb."

Her mother sighed and rubbed her temples. She left the room quietly.

Miranda closed her eyes briefly.

When she opened her eyes again, all she saw was warm brown staring back at her. A relived smile filled her face and she whimpered.

He's alive, he made it! A small smile crossed his face, happy to see his wife.

* * *

A few weeks after Caleb and Miranda were let out of the hospital, they were at the funeral for Remy. They had already been to Luke and Olivia's a week before. While Caleb and Miranda had made it, the others had not.

They stood in the middle of the ceremony, standing out in the sea of black people. As they lowered the coffin into the ground, Miranda gripped Caleb's hand tightly. He squeezed her hand gently and laced his fingers through hers. His other hand held the cane, his right leg was badly injured from the crash.

After the funeral, Remy's mother and father came up to the two. "What are _you two_ doin' here?!" George Beaumont whispered angrily. Caleb pulled Miranda behind him slightly, "we came to pay our respects. She was our friend too."

George was about to protest when his wife, Nicole, stood in front of him, a smile on her face. "Thank you." She held her arms out slightly, tears still running down her face. Miranda cautiously stepped forward and into the young woman's arms. Nicole held on to the girl as tightly as she could, before letting go. She then walked up to Caleb and did the same.

When she let go of him, she kissed the boy on the cheek before leading her husband away.

* * *

Only a month later, the Collins had moved away from their home, to somewhere closer to where Mr. Collins worked. In fact, it _was_ where he worked.

Miranda was told to deliver her father's lunch, a bowl of soup and a sandwich. She carefully walked down the stairs toward the lab, carrying the tray even more carefully, so as not to spill anything. She pushed the door open with her foot and walked inside. There, on one of the operating tables, was a body, covered in a white sheet, only his feet showing.

Miranda shuddered before going into another room, where the bodies are usually kept. She crossed the room as quick as she could, and pushed on the wall. The wall opened up to a study, and she walked inside and noticed that it was empty. She figured that her father was at a meeting, so she set the tray down on the desk and left the room.

When she got back into the lab, she stopped in her tracks. It was gone. The body on the table was gone. She looked around warily before going to open the door.

It was locked.

Suddenly, Miranda saw something in the glass, a face, a bloody, teal face stared back at her. Her eyes widened and she spun around, only to find nothing there. She started to panic, she could see the face in one of the mirrors, and she rushed to the second door.

It was locked.

Panting, Miranda ran for the big silver door that led to the study, but no matter how hard she pulled, it wouldn't budge. She looked up, and saw the face again in the reflection, except this time it had a body, it seemed to be running towards her.

She screamed and ran away.

Suddenly, vials filled with different chemicals broke. Smoke filled the room and she coughed violently. She ran back to the door and started to pound on it.

And then, the door opened from the outside, and Miranda collapsed on something warm and solid. She screamed, afraid that it was that thing that she saw.

But when she felt the figure's hands shaking her, she looked up.

It was Caleb. He had heard her scream and ran to check on her.

Miranda let out a sob and hugged him tightly. Caleb rubbed her back and guided her upstairs, away from the lab.

The body remained on the table.

* * *

5 years went by, and nothing had changed, literally.

Caleb and Miranda still looked as though they were teenagers, when they were supposed to be in their 20's.

The town of Ravenswood had begun to believe that the two were demons, witches, magical beings, evil spirits.

They had to leave town after that.

They ran away to New York, in honor of their friends. And on their first night, they received a dream that explained everything.

* * *

_Miranda walked through the halls of her house, her old house, barefoot, clad only in Caleb's shirt_. _She knew that her parents were out for the day, so she brought Caleb over to do homework. Although __they didn't do much "homework"._

_She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. She filled it with water and took a sip. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her and she smiled. She turned around and saw Caleb smiling down at her. She grinned and took another sip of her water before setting it down on the counter._

_The two were about to go back upstairs to actually do their homework, when there was a knock on the door. Miranda quickly pushed Caleb upstairs and followed him to her room. She quickly pulled her robe on and tied the sash, completely covering the shirt. "Stay here."_

_She ran back down the stairs and slowed down to a walk when she got close to the door. "Coming!"_

_When she opened the door, Pastor Gabriel Abaddon stood in front of her, smirking._

_"Hello Miranda. Is your father home? I'd like to speak with him."_

_She shook her head, "No he isn't, he's out with mother." "Oh, well... I'll just wait for him here then." He walked past her and into the living area. Miranda closed the door and __followed him. "I do not think that's such a good idea. I was about to take a bath you see-"_

_"Tell Caleb that I would like to talk with you both." Abaddon cut her off and smiled mischievously. Miranda stood there, shocked. Suddenly, footsteps were heard on the last few steps. Caleb entered the room, wearing only his pants. He stood in front of Miranda __and looked at the Pastor._

_"What do you want?" He asked. Abaddon chuckled darkly and rose to his feet. He moved toward the two and smiled evily._

_"I have to tell you something. You two are cursed, forever. I took you vows to heart Miranda. 'For eternity.' you said. I decided to be genuine and granted eternity to the lovely couple. You cannot die, not until you decide to return to__ Ravenswood."_

_Caleb and Miranda stared after him as he walked to the door and opened it. Abaddon turned back to them and smiled, "You can thank me later."_

_He shut the door.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I loved writing this. I'm thinking about making a story on this one. What'dya think?**

**Review and you shall be dedicated. **


	11. AN

**A/N: I'm sorry that its taking me awhile. I have **_**way**_** too much school work and I have a project that's due by Friday. I'm not giving up on this story, I just need time to think. I'm gonna cut this short because I know how much that readers hate reading Authors Notes. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: How He Feels Part 3 (Modern)

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that its been so long. Anyway, I'm thinking about stopping this series of one-shots at chapter 20, what do you think? Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, Caleb's feelings (A.K.A. Chapter 11). I hope you like this.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ravenswood, I wish I did though.**_

* * *

_Chapter 11, How He Feels part 3. (Modern)_

* * *

Okay, so the shower sort of calmed him down. But he was still worried.

_Where the hell is Miranda?_

So, now not only was the thought of Miranda disappearing on his mind, so was the glass that he has to pick up, all by himself.

To say that he was relieved to see Miranda again is a _definite_ understatement. He was so happy, that he almost forgot that he only had a towel to cover himself up, _almost_.

"Do you... need help?"

Well, Caleb was so overjoyed to see her again, that he decided to tease her, for a moment.

"Put on underwear?" He knew what she meant of course.

"Cleaning up."

"I don't think you're qualified enough for that." He let out a small chuckle.

"Never really was anyway." She let out a smirk.

"Oh, I know."

"Look... I'm sorry that I left, I just... I needed to find Abby and-"

"I get it, Miranda. Don't worry."

* * *

"Sooo... did you miss me?" She smirked.

He caught on and decided to tease her, _just one more time_. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, were you sad when I left for a _brief moment_."

"Ohhh, kinda."

The smirk on her face widened, "_Kinda?_ What does that mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means."

"Oh I do?"

Caleb nodded, a smile on his face.

"Well, I _think_ that _'kinda'_ means that you _did_ miss me."

"It was a little more than just missing you. I was worried. You kinda scared me there."

"Ohh, there goes the 'kinda' again."

Caleb let out a brief laugh.

"Caleb... I'm _fine_, nothing to worry about."

* * *

She startled him for a moment. He's _really_ starting to get annoyed with her new power to be able to sneak up on him.

Then he noticed that she looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

She let out a small sigh before replying. "Nothing."

"Miranda," He warned.

Another sigh.

"I think you should go back to Scranton. You'll be safer there."

Caleb sighed and stood up, he set his laptop on the kitchen table, not facing her.

"Cale-"

"I'm not leaving."

Miranda sighed irritably, _he's so stubborn_. "Please, Caleb. I _need _you to leave."

"Why? What do you want me to do, hmm?"

She didn't answer, she just stared at him. Her eyes were starting to water (which really shouldn't be _possible_).

"Do you really think, that if I go back to Scranton, that everything will be okay again? That every thing will be the same when I go back?"

No answer. Just staring.

His voice was loud when he spoke the previous questions.

Now it was more of a mumble. Yet she could still hear him perfectly.

"Do you _really_ think, that if I go back to Scranton. That I'll forget about _everthing_ that happened this past week. _Forget you_?"

He looked at her, finally.

Tears were swimming down her cheeks now.

And, he may sound like a _total_ sap... but.

All Caleb wanted to do right then, was touch her and wipe those _damn_ tears away.

Because Miranda Collins hasn't cried in a _very_ long time.

* * *

When he and Remy found that box, all he thought about was that, this box _could be _the answer to ending the curse.

A hope filled Caleb.

This could be what could bring Miranda back.

* * *

Caleb could honestly say that he felt _devastated_ when he pulled back that curtain, and he didn't see her.

* * *

He burst into that room, _so angry_.

"Where is she?!"

He stared at _her _Uncle, his anger simmering down, _just a bit_.

Because he could kind of see Miranda in Raymond, despite how different they are.

"What do you mean?"

Caleb's anger spiked.

"What did you do with her?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?," He stormed over to the cabinet.

"Then why do you have all of these jars, hmm? Why do you have her hair in these jars?!"

He suddenly felt confused. He opened up another drawer.

_Nothing_.

No jars of hairs, no nothing.

His devastation came back as Raymond slammed the two drawers back into place.

"I have a feeling, that you've been in this room before."

Caleb glared.

"I'd suggest that you get out. And _never_ come back in here, _again_."

He stares at the man for a moment.

He storms out.

* * *

He had to let his anger out on something.

Caleb glanced around the room, and then he spotted the box.

For some reason, he felt as if that box had caused all of this.

I mean, after all. Miranda didn't seem to dissappear until _after_ Caleb found the box.

His eyes turned dark as he glared daggers at the box.

He stood up and stomped over to the box. He picked it up and threw it roughly on the ground.

He kicked it against the bad and kicked, and kicked... and _kicked_.

_Click._

The lid opened.

Caleb paused his anger diminishing, he knelt down, running a hand through his hair.

He opened the lid, and saw pictures.

He sifted through them, then he noticed a ring.

He picked it up, and then... it was strange.

He felt calm all of a sudden. He grew a sense of familiarity.

* * *

Miranda took hold of her _mother's_ hand.

They walked toward a bright light.

But Miranda turned back, for a moment.

She didn't _want_ to leave Caleb, not now.

Her thoughts of him soon left however, when her _mom_ grabbed her hand again.

The woman smiled encouragingly at her.

Miranda smiled and let the older woman lead her away from the real world.

The door closed.

Leaving Miranda, unknowingly, in her own. Personal. _Hell_.

* * *

**A/N: I think I like this one better than all of my others. Did you like how I put Miranda in at the end? I know I did. Had to shake things up, didn't I? **

**Need an idea for the Original couple. First one to review and give me an idea will get a dedication and an imaginary cupcake. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: The Pact is Made and

**A/N: Okay, so this is **_**just**_** a little late. Okay, A LOT late. Anyway, I am officially 14, as of two days after Christmas. Thats not important right now, this one-shot is. I hope you enjoy and... Merry LATE Christmas my beautiful readers! Oh and, HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ravenswood. I DID however, buy the whole 1st season on Amazon! Too bad I don't have the internet at my house, ugh, that sucks. Oh, and I also don't own any of the exact quotes that I got from the Revival episode, WHICH I watched on Amazon today. I am sooo glad they give me the options of Captions.**_

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Pact is made and Running Away, 1917_

_Summary: _

_"Foolish men trying to save the children from the war that other men started. Had I known Caleb and Miranda were there, I would have gathered them up and left town."- Esther Collins, 1917._

_What if she __did__ know they were there?_

* * *

"Miranda, dear, could you take the bread out to the carriage? I need to talk to Mr. Rivers." Esther said. She looked at the Grocer with a pointed look.

Thomas, having known what Esther needed to talk to him about, sighed before smiling at the confused young teen. He handed Miranda the basket of bread before turning toward the girl's mother.

Miranda nodded and followed her mother's orders, only looking back once. She was setting the basket of bread into the carriage when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked around before meeting brown eyes. She sighed with relief, "Caleb!"

"The one and only." He smiled at his girlfriend, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that there _are_ other boys in the world with the name, Caleb."

"Ah, yes, but how many Caleb's have you met in Ravenswood, hmm?" He leaned against the Collins' carriage carefully, remembering the last time he did that their family horse moved, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Only one... So far." Miranda had a teasing smile resting on her lips while she petted her horse.

"I hope you're not going to replace me anytime soon." Caleb mocked.

She let out a fake gasp, "Never!" She really did mean it though, no one could replace Caleb.

"Good!" He laughed. He moved closer to Miranda when she didn't answer. "Miranda?"

The girl broke her gaze away from the Grocery and let out a small smile to her boyfriend. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? What were you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing."

Caleb looked at her pointedly. "Miranda."

She sighed, "It's really nothing to be concerned about. Well, I guess it is, but, it's just I'm curious as to what my mother sent me out for. I mean, she said that she needed to speall with you father, but, I can't help but be concerned about what. And-"

"Miranda!"

Miranda looked at him. He had a look of concern on his face now. "What?" She mumbled.

"You're rambling."

"Sorry."

"If you're so concerned as to what they're talking about, why don't we just go see?"

Her eyes widened, "What?! No! That's eavesdroping!"

The mischievous glint in his eyes seemed to widen as a smirk rested on his lips. "It's not like we haven't eavesdropped before, right?"

"Yes bu-"

"I'll get Henry to watch over the carriage, if it makes you feel better."

Miranda thought over it for a moment before sighing in agreement.

Caleb smiled and took hold of her gloved hand before guiding her across the street where the small diner was. They walked in and Caleb soon caught sight of his little brother. "Wait by the door ok?"

Miranda nodded and watched him leave her side. She saw the two brothers talk for a moment, watching as a mini argument break out as the younger brother seemed to refuse. Then she saw Caleb take out his wallet and watched as Henry smirked and took the $.25 cents out of his brothers' hand.

It was only when Caleb and her made it back across the street did Miranda ask him. "Did you seriously just bribe your little brother."

"Yes." He groaned.

"Was that your allowance?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Caleb opened the door for her and walked in after her.

Before they could get any further however, their parents both walked out of Thomas' office. When Esther caught sight of Miranda and Caleb at the front, a look of concern crossed her face.

"Miranda, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, I came in here to tell you that we would have to leave soon, so we won't be late for lunch with Father." It's a good thing that Miranda remembered, it gave her a good excuse.

"That is right! Come on Miranda." Esther took her daughter by the elbow and guided her out of the Grocery.

Thomas looked at his son as Caleb watched Miranda climbed into the carriage. "Caleb..."

The 17 year-old looked at his father, "Yes?"

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you had to go to the Library today?"

"Mr. Davis let me have an early lunch break today and I saw Miranda so, I had Henry watch their carriage and came in here to buy something."

"Why didn't you just eat at the diner, since you had to go in there in order to talk to Henry?"

"I just wanted something here, that's all. But, now that I think about it, I _will_ go eat at the diner. I'll see you at home." Caleb hurried out of the Grocery.

He hated being interrogated.

* * *

_One week later_

* * *

Caleb checked through all of the recent records, flipping through the pages of the huge book on the stand, a man had asked if he had any late books that he had not turned in. "What's your name sir?"

"Jason Matthews."

Caleb immediately turned the pages to the _'M'_. He scanned through the names until he found a Matthews, Jason. He scanned quickly before shaking his head. "No, sir, you do not. However, this book here is due tommorrow." He showed the man the book that was checked out under his name.

"Thank you.."

"Caleb."

The man smiled and shook the boy's hand before leaving.

As the hour went on, Caleb had answered many questions to those who passed by. Just when he was about to go on his lunch break, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed and turned around, but soon smiled when he saw who it was.

"I _would_ like to check this book out, if you don't mind." Miranda gave him a smile, the book in her hands held close to her chest.

"I don't mind, _at all_. Well, I don't mind being a few minutes late for my lunch, as long as its for _you_. If it was Luke, I would've told him to leave me alone."

She let out a laugh before following him as he started to walk away. He guided her towards the large book and opened it. He turned the pages until he got to the _'C'_ page. He found a blank space and wrote in her name. "What book are you checking out?"

"_'Through The Looking-Glass'"_

"Ahh, Lewis Carroll. You know, a lot of people said he was crazy himself. Some even say that he was put into an Asylum, and that's where he wrote the stories." Caleb said as he signed it in.

_Collins, Miranda._

_Lewis Carroll, Through The Looking Glass._

"And, there you go."

Miranda smiled, "Thanks Caleb."

"You are welcome."

She laughed and started to leave when Caleb called her back. She turned back around. "Hmm?"

He walked up to her and pulled her close. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Let's meet tonight, after curfew. I have something to show you."

Miranda looked up at him before smiling, "Okay. The doors right?"

Caleb nodded and nudged her toward the door. He smiled at her before walking away.

* * *

_10:30 P.M. That night._

* * *

Miranda laid in bed, waiting for her parents to go to bed also. Her eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. She started to wonder why Caleb wanted her tonight, and then her thoughts turned to what he wanted to show her in the first place.

Her bedroom door suddenly opened, and Miranda quickly shut her eyes. She heard footsteps approach her bed and then she felt lips touch her forehead.

"Goodnight dear." Esther carressed her daughters cheek before leaving the room once more.

Once Miranda was sure that her mother wouldn't come back anytime soon, she threw her bedsheets off and sat up. She slipped on her shoes and stood up, heading over to her vanity. She sat down and started to set her hair up into a bun. She was considering getting a haircut, she'll have to save up her money if she wants a nice haircut.

There was a knock that came from the inside of her closet. Miranda quickly stood up and rushed over to the double doors. She pulled them open and smiled as a hand pulled her inside. She pulled closed the doors while Caleb pushed the other two open.

He was the first to jump down and when he landed he picked himself up. He turned around and motioned for her to jump and caught her when she did.

"Where are we going?"

Caleb smiled and took her (ungloved) hand in his. "I can't say it's a surprise soo... I'm just gonna say that we're going to have a _very_ late picnic."

"O-kay." She smiled uncertainly and followed him.

After walking for awhile in the park, Caleb suddenly turned, and started guiding Miranda through a small path. Soon, they stopped in a clearing, where there was a huge tree and a little picnic was set up.

* * *

After eating and chatting, it was almost 12 in the morning.

"You know, Miranda, I actually had something planned, well 2 somethings I hope."

She rose an eyebrow in question, "What?" She watched as he dug through his pants pocket. When he withdrew his hand, he quickly closed his hand into a fist.

"Caleb, what did you plan?"

He gave her a quick kiss. Then he took a deep breath.

"Caleb, what-"

"Willyoumarryme?" His words were all jumbled as he said it in a rush.

"What?"

He took another deep breath. "Will. You. _Marry_. Me."

She stayed silent for awhile and now he was getting worried.

"Miran-"

She cut him off by a hard kiss to the mouth. She soon pulled away, leaving him gasping for air.

"Yes."

A smile spread across Caleb's face, he didn't need to hear her twice. He kissed her again, deeper than before. And as the kiss got deeper and deeper, Caleb slowly and carefully leaned Miranda down onto her back.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Miranda questioned, Caleb had taken hold of her hand, and when she looked up at him, his eyebrows were furrowed.

"That's my father's automobile,"

"Henry's got ours." She said, seeing her own father's automobile, remembering that Henry had asked to take it out that night.

"Isn't that your family's horse?"

They walked foward, hand in hand. Though Miranda let go of his hand briefly so as to stroke her horse. They walked up together, toward the small house, shack is more accurate.

They were packing the picnic up when Miranda heard the music playing, Caleb didn't seem to hear it at first, as he was still putting back on his clothes. After she asked him if he heard, they decided to investigate.

Now the couple was walking up the steps toward the door. Caleb opened the door to a large enough crack so that they could both see. Miranda couldn't see much, from what she couuld see, it was a meeting of some kind.

"You will find the words on page 36." A man said.

The woman that sat at the very back, close to the door, stood up. "This isn't right!"

"Sit down Esther. You shouldn't even be here. Thi is man's business." A different man said.

"It's about the children."

"Mother." Miranda whispered, her eyes were wide, shock coating her voice.

Caleb turned around, a finger to his lips. "Shh."

"And that makes it woman's business!" Esther continued, hoping beyond hope that she didn't just hear her daughter's voice.

"A mother's heart is a tender thing. These good men are trying to spare every mother in this town," The man paused. "War, is a beast!" Hee slammed his fist down on the table in front of him.

There were various agreements throughout the room.

"It consumes the young!" The man took a small breath, trying to calm himself. "I offer a shield, for the children of the righteous."

"Trading lives? Making pacts?! That's not God's way." Esther exclaims.

Caleb and Miranda stood outside, trying to understand what the meeting is about.

"Oh? You speak for God?" Said the one who had told her to sit down.

"I speak for the children." She said, her voice raised. "It's your vow but they'll be the ones to pay!"

"The men decide what's best for the women and the children. That's the way it's in the Bible. Right, Reverend?"

"From Genesis to Revelation." Said the man, who Caleb and Miranda now know as the Reverend.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and, desperately, Esther turned towards the man who had sat next to her. "Thomas Rivers, you know this is wrong."

A soft gasp escaped from Caleb, and Miranda raised a hand to his back.

Thomas met her eyes for a moment before looking away, "Esther, you know what's happening over there. It's a slaughter! Now the boys in this town are heading right into it." He tried to make her see reason earlier that day, but Esther Collins was always a stubborn one. "Ravenswood has suffered enough," He said softly. "We _need_ to sign this pact." Thomas whispered.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the man before her.

Various replies filled the room.

"Perhaps it's for the good of us all."

"We've all had so much war sister."

The Reverend let out a smirk and he called after her before she left, "Oh, and Esther. Make sure to tell your husband that I'll be needing his signature soon. Now, as I was saying. You'll find the words on page 36."

Esther stormed out, the lamp swinging in her grip. She stomped down the stairs and was about to make her way toward her horse before she stopped. She turned suddenly, and came face to face with the two people that she did _not_ want to see tonight.

Caleb held Miranda closer to his front, knowing that they had been caught.

"Miranda! Caleb! What are you doing here?!" She shouted in a whisper. She ran over to them and took hold of their hands. "Oh! Never mind. Come with me, we have to leave here." Esther dragged them over to the carriage.

Caleb helped Miranda get on before hauling hims self on too.

"Hurry, hurry!" Esther climbed on and took hold of the reigns.

Then, they were off, Esther hoping to get them out of Ravenswood safely before the pact was signed.

* * *

**A/N: What d'a think? Good right? Pretty long too. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed. If your not wearing green, your gonna get a pinch.**


	14. Chapter 13: How He Feels Part 4 (Modern)

**A/N: Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ravenswood, it belongs to ABC Family, who I'm sure now that they are regretting ever canceling the show (no they're not, :().**_

* * *

_Chapter 13: How He Feels Part 4 (Modern)_

* * *

He tossed and turned, the sheets restricting him the more he moved.

There was Miranda, in a bedroom with her parents. And a closet, and a little girl named _Max_.

He tossed a bit more.

Miranda hugs her parents and then turns towards the closet. Max is on her bed, her head spins around slowly. _She smiles an evil grin._

His eyes shot open and he sat up, gasping for air.

Caleb _needs_ to get Miranda out of that house.

* * *

"She thinks she's safe, but she's not."

He ignores the banter between Remy and Luke, and looks through the box. He pulls out the different photos and looks through them. His eyes widen.

"Hey, guys! This is the room I saw her in, this is her room." He showed the others the picture, hope that they might actually find her filling him up almost to the brim.

Then the others start talking about some map or diagram of something but Caleb's not really listening. He's too busy reading the piece of paper that he found.

"You know, Henry said that he never got to sign something. I think he's talking about this letter from Caleb to Miranda."

"The _Original_ Caleb and Miranda."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Remy's statement, she says that every time they talk about the couple. "This _has_ to be what he was talking about, it's not even finished."

"What does it say?"

Caleb took a deep breath and recited the letter.

The other 3 couldn't help but stare at him. The way he was reading was like as if he had wrote it himself, the tone of his voice sounded like he was _really_ reading it to Miranda.

All Caleb felt was a strange little warmth inside of him, and he suddenly felt like he didn't need to look at the sheet in order to recite what it said. It was like he knew it by heart.

When he finished reading he looked up to find them staring, "What?"

"Nothing." Was his answer from all 3 of them.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Collins said before pulling back the flaps.

Caleb felt as though freezing water had been poured on his body. He stared shocked at his, now dead, relative. When Collins said he needed him, Caleb just figured that there were some weeds that needed to be chopped, not _this_.

"What happened to him?"

He didn't listen to the man's explanations, but he did hear that one sentence that made chills go down his spine.

"Scared to Death."

* * *

He was talking with Remy on the phone about Henry's death when the window suddenly opened. He stared at it for a moment before turning back to his conversation.

"Look Remy, I'm uh- gonna have to call you back."

He walked over and shut the window, locking it, unknowingly letting in a blind ghost. Picking up the picture again, he stared at it, contemplating it.

He was so wrapped up in the picture that he didn't hear the door opening, nor the footsteps of Grunwald. It was only when she spoke did he notice her presence.

"Lunch?"

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"I wanted to." She set down the tray and was about to leave when she noticed the picture, she picked it up and looked at it.

"Do you know that place?" He asked hopefully.

"No. Should I?"

"Uh- no, I guess not." Caleb turned away.

"Your looking for Miranda, aren't you?"

He turned to her immediately.

"You know, her parents owned a house, before they died. I could give you their address, if you'd like."

"I thought all of the Collins lived in this house?"

"Miranda's father was a Professor, and he wanted to live closer to the college."

Caleb nodded.

* * *

A dead end.

It was nothing but an empty lot with a sign.

Caleb was loosing hope again.

* * *

Caleb slammed the sledge hammer into the brick wall; he watched it crumble. He felt a lump in his throat when the four of them looked inside and saw two skeletons, still decomposing.

After Olivia finished reading Miranda's letter to Caleb, he felt that odd warmth from earlier grow stronger.

And when Remy and Luke suggested the idea that they might be the Originals, Caleb decided that it wasn't a _completely _riddiculus idea. But, it _still _didn't sound like the most _reasonable_ idea either.

"Oh, c'mon guys. That's a crazy assumption."

"But, Miranda's your _girlfriend_, Caleb. Don't you love her?" Olivia's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him.

"Of course I do. But, isn't there a more logical explanation than _this_?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe, but this is what we've got right now and it sound the most logical so far." Remy reasoned.

Caleb sighed once more, "Let's just, go get Miranda."

* * *

"She's waiting for you." Max looked specifically at Caleb, a smirk settled on her lips.

"_In Hell." _The lights flickered and then she was gone.

Caleb glared at the spot where she was.

"Let's get out of here!" Luke rushed to the doors and tried to pull them open, but they wouldn't budge.

"No! We _have_ to save Miranda." Caleb climbed up the stairs, the others following.

He can't explain it, but he somehow knew where to go, which hallway was which, and which room she was in. It was like he's been there countless of times.

Caleb pushed open the rotting wood door open, and relief filled him when Miranda turned towards them.

"H-how are all of you here? _Are you dead?!_"

"Miranda, this is not Heaven! What you're seeing is the truth of this place! We have to leave."

"What? Caleb, my parents are here! They'll be right back, you'll see them; for the first time!"

Caleb shook his head desperately.

"She's coming!" Remy exclaimed.

The whole room started shaking, the lights fizzing in and out of their bulbs.

Luke looked pointedly at Miranda, "You know how this is gonna end."

A nail flew out of a bard and hit the back wall.

"What was that?!"

Luke gasped and felt a sting in his cheek. "We gotta get out of here... We gotta get out of here!" He dodged the objects that fell off the shelves behind him.

"In my dream, there was a door in this closet! I think it's a way out." Caleb pushed the old tattered dresses out of the way and pushed on the back wall.

Luke jumped out first, catching Olivia and Remy afterwards.

"C'mon Caleb!" Olivia shouted.

Caleb ignored them and turned towards the girl he's known since he was 14.

"Miranda, c'mon let's go!"

"I-I can't"

"Yes you can. _Trust me, please!_" He said desperately.

"This is a _trap_, Miranda! Those things are _not_ your parents, they're like the thing you saw on the bridge!"

Miranda looked more confused as ever, but her expression cleared almost as soon as the door opened, and her mom walked in.

_"You have to come with me Miranda!" _Her mom insisted.

_"Or else we can never be together again."_

"You see her right? You see my mom, right?" Her voice was shaky and she stared into the eyes that she's known for so long.

Caleb looked at the empty doorway and sighed, closing his eyes.

"_No_."

Her eyes closed tightly, pain filling her chest. She sighed.

"When I was _three_, you taught me how to ride a bike. Do you remember that?"

Caleb closed his eyes, knowing what the thing would say, even if he couldn't see her.

_"Of course, it was such a big moment for you!"_

Miranda scoffed, blinking away her tears. "I _never learned_ how to ride a bike! My parents died before they could teach me!"

_"It doesn't have to be real to be happy!"_

She scoffed once more and gestured to Caleb for emphasis, "_Yes_, it does!"

Miranda looked around the room in confusion as she saw the truth of the room. She walked past Caleb and looked around once more, before disappearing outside.

Caleb moved to the opening and looked down at the drop. It was a pretty long way down.

"C'mon man, you can do it!"

"Let's go Caleb!"

He was about to jump when a loose board from the ceiling fell and knocked him out of the window. He was knocked out before he hit the ground.

* * *

"Caleb, hey." Miranda helped him off the ground and he stared at her.

"I can feel you."

Miranda sighed and looked away.

"How did we bring you back!?" His voice filled with excitement and he kept running his hands up and down her arms.

"You didn't, you're with me now." She said regretfully.

"I'm dead?"

Miranda nodded but tried to reassure him. "I think there's still time for you to go back."

Caleb's eyebrows furrowed and shook his head. He quickly cupped her cheek and tried to lean in.

Miranda sighed and removed his hand, "No, really Caleb. If you don't go back now..."

"It's okay, Miranda. I can't explain it, but it-it feels right, being here with you."

She sighed and leaned up to kiss his cheek, pulling away she grinned at him in sadness.

"It's not right yet. But I _know_ it will be."

Caleb shook his head again.

"You need to go now, Caleb." She started to turn away when he tugged her back around.

"No! _It is_ right, now more than ever!"

"Caleb-" She sighed.

"_Please!_ I _can't _leave you here, not again!" He grabbed her face and pulled her to him, his lips crashing against hers.

Miranda soon gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled away shortly after and stared into her eyes, his own wet with tears that he refused to let flow.

"Don't make me leave. _Please._ I love you." Caleb pulled her even closer and lightly pressed a short kiss to her mouth.

"Caleb, I-" She cut herself off with a sigh and her eyes closed tightly, "It's too late. You're dead now." A few tears slipped out of her tightly closed eyes. Caleb wiped them away and pulled her in by the waist.

"It's okay. It's okay." He mumbled over and over, his lips at her forehead.

"No it's not," Miranda pulled away; "It's not okay, Caleb! You were supposed to _live_! To get a second chance! To have the chance that I never had."

"Miranda, _please_"

She sighed and started to grab at her hair-

"For _eternity, _Miranda."

Miranda stopped abruptly and turned around slowly, "W-what?"

"Eternity is _right now_." Caleb pulled Miranda to him and locked his hands on her waist. She searched his eyes for a moment before pulling him down, her mouth pressing against his.

All Caleb felt right now was the love and happiness he felt while pulling his, now very much alive to him, girlfriend closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW! Isn't that **_**sweet**_**, and cheesy! Well, I hope you guys liked this, because this is the last chapter! Trust me, it's not like I w**_**ant**_** to end it, it's just with all of my other stories and school work and everything, it's getting harder to get into the Ravenswood mood. BUT I promise, that whenever I am back into that feeling I will post one-shots, just not stories. I hope you enjoyed my story. :)**

_**"Don't cry because that it's over. Smile because it happened." - Dr. Suess  
**_

_**Good night. :)**_


End file.
